Stranded
by Trinaluv33
Summary: "A billow of dark smoke was flowing from the wing of the plane." Peter and Neal get stranded on an island- what could be better than that? :D R&R!
1. Crash Landing

**A/N: Yay to my first fanfiction of White Collar! I just started this story during my second hour, so I thought I should upload it! I hope you enjoy it; this is only the first chapter. If you like it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned White Collar, there wouldn't be just 'close calls', Kate would miraculously come back to life, and Neal would constantly be kidnapped, tortured, or put in other dangerous situations.**

_Stranded_

_A White Collar FanFic_

_Chapter 1~ Crash Landing_

Neal gasped as a hand grabbed him from behind, squeezing his nose closed and covering his mouth. Neal and Peter had calmly entered a plane to be flown to see an informant only a couple hours ago. Neal struggled as another pair of hands wrapped a rope around him, securing him to his seat. Black spots began to form in Neal's vision. As he began to lose consciousness, he glanced over and saw Peter knock down one of their attackers. Neal's head dipped, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Peter landed a right hook on his attacker. The goon fell to the floor, blood spurting from his nose. Peter glanced over to Neal. His head was dipped slightly in unconsciousness, the goon still holding his nose and mouth to ensure a death blow. Peter pulled out his gun hastily, but the two goons were faster, jumping from the plane. Looking out the window, Peter saw their parachutes engage. Their plane had gone terribly off-track. They seemed to be over some body of water, a dangerous-looking island in the distance.

Turning to Neal, Peter knelt down in front of the young man he now called his friend. "...Sorry Neal." He muttered before harshly slapping Neal in the face. His head snapped back, his eyes shooting open wide in surprise, and a little bit in pain.

Neal looked around in confusion. "Wha- Peter? The goons- they were-" he stopped, a bit breathless.

Peter worked on getting Neal untied from his seat. "Don't worry. They're gone- they escaped from the plane." Peter pulled the rest of the rope away from Neal, setting it on the floor. Neal stared absently out the window. Peter stood and set his hand on Neal's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Are you alright?"

Neal ignored the question and pointed out the window, a worried expression on his face. "Peter- look!" A billow of dark smoke was flowing from the wing of the plane. Neal stood up and yanked open the pilot's door. Black smoke collided into his face, blinding him temporarily. Ignoring Peter's yells to stop, Neal ran into the cock pit. The pilot was slumped over the controls, dead.

Neal turned back to the door. "P-e-t'r-" He coughed harshly and fell to his knees. The smoke was too much- Neal was having trouble breathing. The plane crashed into something solid, causing Neal to fall forward. He couldn't take it any longer- the smoke was clogging his lungs. Neal's eyes began to close sluggishly. The last thing he saw before the darkness was bright orange and red flames...

**A/N: So, what d'ya think? Please review if you want me to continue! **

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	2. I Don't Think We're In Kansas Anymore

**A/N: Wow! I loved your reactions! I didn't expect to get much of a reaction at all. Thanks to puellascribit5, CandyCakes, MaraudingSnitch1314, brokenclaw, ZeeAwesomeSauceIsAwesome, whoaaitsmichele, and Angelpoint for reviewing! Reviews keep me going, so: Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned White Collar, there wouldn't be just 'close calls', Kate would miraculously come back to life, and Neal would constantly be kidnapped, tortured, or put in other dangerous situations.**

_Stranded_

_A White Collar FanFic_

_Chapter 2~ I Don't Think We're In Kansas Anymore~_

Peter rolled out of the demolished plane, coughing from the filthy black smoke. His mind was still a little fuzzy from the plane landing- Peter looked down at the ground he now rested on. It was sand. A LOT of sand. They must have crash landed on some sort of jungle-infested island- they... Oh, right. He was here with someone else... but who? Peter's mind wasn't fully in control from the shock of the plane crash. Something about a goofy grin... a hat... "Neal!" Peter jumped up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that embraced him, and climbed back into the dangerous plane.

Flames were sprouting out everywhere. Peter looked around in a frenzy, no sight of his 'pet convict'. A weak cough from the pilot's cockpit steered him in the right direction. Peter burst through the weakened door and almost ran right onto Neal. The con-man was lying on the floor, too still for Peter's preference. A couple of the ceiling tiles had broken off and were now seated on top of Neal's back. Peter coughed into his hand. The plane creaked loudly. Peter quickly went over to Neal and began pulling the tiles off his back.

"Ow!" He exclaimed when he touched the first. Ignoring his own pain, he got rid of the rest and lifted Neal to a standing position. The young man was still unconscious, but Peter didn't have time to worry about that. The plane was literally falling to pieces around him. Hefting Neal's weight further onto his shoulder, Peter ran through the burning plane and leaped out the door. He and Neal landed hardly on the sand. The plane exploded behind them.

Peter glanced over to Neal, who had woken up to the explosion. The con-man was looking around, taking in his surroundings. He looked quite confused and, adding to Peter's worry lines, still quite pale. The mood was becoming unbearable for Peter, and he tried to think of something to lighten the mood and also temporarily forget they were stranded on some island. "Uh..." Peter noticed something off about Neal, and a smirk grew on his face. "Hey, Neal."

Neal smiled at Peter, although he wasn't sure why Peter looked happy. I mean, they were stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. "Uhm, hi?"

Peter's grin grew wider. "Where's your hat?"

Neal panicked at that point, his hands flying up to his head, frantically looking for his prized fedora. It was, indeed, gone. Neal frowned and stuck his tongue at Peter. Bickering was the only thing Peter could think of to keep from panicking about their predicament. Questions like 'Where are we?', 'How are we going to survive?', and 'How are we going to get home?' flew through their minds, but they wouldn't ask them- not yet, anyway.

Neal stood up, albeit shakily, and glanced around at his new surroundings. "Toto? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

**A/N: Soooo? Did you absolutely love it? Or did you absolutely hate it? I hope the latter is not true, but, either way, tell me about it in the review you were probably just thinking about writing! ;)**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	3. Let the Panic Set in

**A/N: Sorry; it's been quite a while! Sadly, I had this chapter done already, but it was on my school's computer- I had actually forgotten that I had written it! But focusing on the good instead of my bad updating habits, enjoy chapter 3! (And sorry it's short- focusing on the good!) ;)**

_Stranded _

_A White Collar Fanfic_

_Chapter 3~ Let the Panic Set in_

They had just sat there in silence for awhile, not sure what to say. Neal kicked some of the sand under his feet and absently looked around the island.

"...We're going to be here awhile, aren't we." Neal's voice was so quiet, Peter had almost ignored him. The sincerity in his statement awakened Peter from his daze.

"We'll get out of this, don't worry." Neal looked unconvinced and sat down by the water. "You have your anklet on, don't you? Jones and Diana will eventually notice we aren't back yet, and they'll check your position." Peter was more convinced by his own words than Neal was.

"The key word being eventually," Neal muttered under his breath.

Peter sighed and sat down beside Neal, looking out across the sea. "Don't worry Neal. We'll get out of this," Neal nodded, his blue eyes slightly glazed, indicating he was trying to zone the situation out. Peter set his hand on Neal's shoulder, forcing him to look at him. "I promise you that we'll get off this island." Neal nodded and looked back out to sea. "But I need you to promise me something in return."

Neal turned back to Neal, an inquisitive look in his eye. "Yes, anything."

Peter paused, staring out into the sea before he continued. "I want you to promise me be careful."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Aren't I always?"

Peter laughed, shaking his head at the young man. "No, that's why I need you to promise."

Neal nodded. "Scouts honor."

Peter pointed a stern finger at the con-man. "Which means telling me the minute you do something stupid or get yourself hurt. No more hiding behind your pride– not while we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere with little to no medical remedies."

"Of course, Peter." The way Neal looked back to the sea instantly told Peter that Neal wouldn't be exactly truthful, but Neal was anything but stupid.

Peter stood up and walked over to the wreckage caused by the plane crash. It was horrendous. Black scorched the sand where the plane had haphazardly landed. Half the plane lay partly in the water, a couple flames still burning here and there. Neal appeared beside him and stared gloomily at the plane.

"What are we going to do now?" Neal didn't look at Peter; he stared straight ahead at the demolished plane.

"We'll…" Peter didn't know what to say. What were they going to do? They had crash-landed– they were lucky to be alive. Peter glanced around behind him. The jungle would probably contain some fruits, and he knew how to fish pretty well. "We'll survive."

Neal nodded, and looked at Peter. He could tell the man wasn't exactly sure as to how they would survive, but what he was sure of is that they could survive. Neal smiled. Getting stranded on an island hadn't been on his to-do list today, but he'd be okay as long as he was stranded with his friend and partner. They would survive, but forces were being set in place to ensure that their survival would be extremely difficult to obtain.

**A/N: I promise to try to update soon. I am planning the next chapter to focus on Neal and Peter exploring the island; some dangerous situations may be included also(Nealwhump!). I'm going to try to make it longer also. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
